Hasta el día que me ames (Takano x Onodera)
by Dannalee
Summary: La timidez de Ritsu le ha impedido confesar sus sentimientos hacia Takano, pero ahora el problema principal ya no será ese, sino otro factor que nadie puede controlar: EL TIEMPO.
1. Chapter 1

Saludos a todos, emm, seré breve para que no me abucheen u.u , este era el primer fic que iba a publicar pero por algunas razones no lo hice ._.

1) Porque todavía no sabía como ubicar los temas en secciones.  
2) Dudaba de la trama.  
3) Puse el archivo en modo oculto xD

Acá les dejo un cap. piloto para ver que tal les parece ñ.ñ Y ACLARO QUE NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES A MENCIONAR ME PERTENECE 

CAPÍTULO 0: ONCE IN A BLUE MOON

- **¡Rit-chan, contesta tú!**

- ¡¿Yo por qué?! –_ "Seguro son los de la imprenta"_

- **¡Alguien conteste de una maldita vez!**

Sí, era otra semana terrible del fin de ciclo y todo iba "normal" en la vida de los trabajadores de Esmeralda y la mía.

- **¿Te molestaría comer más rápido? Ya es algo tarde.**

- ¡Eso es tu culpa! – Acabábamos de tener una sesión de amor matutino dejándonos poco tiempo para alistarnos.

- **Eres todo un cascarrabias. ¿No has considerado volver a**- Se detuvo al sentir un dolor de cabeza.

- **¿Estás bien?** – Me acerqué para ver que sucedía

- **Sí, no es nada.** – Se levantó y fue hacia el baño donde guardaba algunas medicinas. Cuando regresó lo noté más pálido de lo normal.

- **¿De verdad estás bien? Creo que, sería mejor que hoy no-**

- No, no, ¿Cómo se te ocurre que voy a faltar en esta época? Estoy bien, andando.

Fuimos camino al trabajo, esta vez tomamos el tren que por cierto estaba abarrotado de gente.

- **Onodera, ¡¿Cuándo piensas entregarme el trabajo de Mutou sensei?!**

- ¡¿Eh?! ¡Te lo entregué ayer!

- ¡Claro que no!  
_  
"¿Qué le pasa a este tipo? Rayos, solo me hace hervir la sangre"_ . Llegó la hora del almuerzo pero preferí quedarme en la oficina a terminar el trabajo restante, Takano también se quedó, éramos solo los dos. De pronto vino y se sentó a mi lado, muy cerca, ¡Demasiado cerca!

— **Oye, lo siento por lo de hace rato.**

— ¿Hm? ¿Acerca de qué?

— De lo del trabajo que entregaste – Se recostó sobre mí – **Es solo que no he estado llevando un buen ritmo de vida estos últimos meses **– En efecto, hasta ya ni almorzábamos juntos a causa de la llegada de varios autores nuevos.

— **Bueno… A cualquiera… puede pasarle. Solo… ¡Quítate antes de que alguien nos vea!** – Muy nervioso seguí pidiéndole que lo hiciera pero no hizo caso, porque se había desmayado. Camino al hospital despertó pero igual insistí en que lo revisaran, se negó mucho pero al final aceptó y entré al consultorio junto con él.

- **Buenas tardes, oh…** - El médico parecía ya conocerlo. –** Takano-san, no me esperaba verlo por acá.** – Dijo sospechosamente. Le explicamos lo que había sucedido y pude notar algo extraño en la mirada del doctor y la de Takano.

- **Eso quizá se deba a… Bueno, ya sabes.**

- ¿Debido a qu-?

- Onodera, por favor ve a esperarme afuera.

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué tengo-?

- Te dije que salieras. – Me recalcó seriamente, no dudé en obedecer.

Todo eso me dio mala espina, desde el pasillo no podía oír nada debido al ruido, esos minutos que pasé afuera me mataron. 

- **Dígalo claramente**

- Lo que hemos hecho todos estos años, solo ha sido retrasar la aparición del problema. Sin embargo, el trabajo que lleva no le ha ayudado, me temo que…

- Entiendo - Takano poseía un semblante extraño en él, era uno de resignación, impotencia.

- **Debe decírselo a su familia para que lo apoyen, llegará un momento en que usted mismo se pondrá en riesgo.**

- No, prácticamente no tengo familia.

- Siento mucho eso… Pero debe haber alguien cercano a usted, de todos modos es un deber comunicárselo a alguien.

- Lo tendré en mente – Se incorporó para terminar la consulta. – **Solo, una última pregunta.**

- Adelante.

- ¿Cuánto?

- Yo- Yo diría que unos…

- **¿Y- Y bien? **– Pregunté al finalmente verlo salir.

- **No es nada, parece que alguien me contagió su exceso de trabajo y desnutrición.**

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso no es para nada contagioso!

- Tus malos hábitos si – Restregó mi cabello como a un niño. – **Saliendo del trabajo vayamos a cenar juntos** – Propuso con una suave sonrisa, que me dio a entender que no había de qué preocuparse.

- **Es-Está bien.**

¡Listo! Les comunico que tendré una semana libre, los que siguen mis otros fics no me invoquen a mi madre :3, los actualizaré  
Y ya, me dicen que tal la historia (se oculta en un rincón)

Nos vemos, cuidense ^^


	2. CAPÍTULO 1: ALGUIEN EN QUIEN CONFIAR

CAPÍTULO 1: ALGUIEN EN QUIEN CONFIAR

Saliendo del hospital retomamos nuestras labores, hasta la hora de salida. Fuimos directo al centro comercial a comprar algunos ingredientes para la cena que, por supuesto, yo prepararía. Traté de calmarme, de todos modos no sirve de nada alterarse, siempre y cuando estuviera con él todo estaría bien, ¿no?

- **¿Te molestaría acomodar la mesa mientras yo preparo esto?**

- Oh, claro. 

Estabas tan nervioso como cada vez que venias, debo admitir que lucías gracioso, mejillas rosas, movimientos torpes, quizá no te lo haya dicho pero eso me gusta de ti, me recuerda al "Tú" del pasado.

- **Ya está listo. **– Serví la comida y tomamos asiento, pero noté algo en tu rostro. - **¿Qué sucede?**

- Nada… Está todo bien…

- Onodera.

- Es que, tiene mucha sal. 

- **¿Hm? **– Probé y en efecto tenía demasiada – **Qué raro, le eché la cantidad usual. No lo comas.  
**  
No tenía caso, ordenamos comida y fuimos a ver algo en la televisión mientras esperábamos. Debía decírtelo, era una buena ocasión; yo sabía que me amabas, pero quería saber cuánto.

- **Ritsu – Susurré tu nombre para desviar tu atención hacia mí.**

- Hm… ¿Qué, sucede...? Si no te gusta puedo cambiar de-

- No, ese está bien. – Me acerqué un poco más. – **Siempre dices que no te escucho, ahora estoy dispuesto a hacerlo.**

- ... – De nuevo guardas silencio, hasta que al fin entiendes a lo que me refiero. –** Yo, como ya dije antes, creo que… deberíamos ir en orden. No sé nada de ti y…**

- **Entonces, ¿Qué tipo de relación según tú deberíamos tener ahora?**

- Ser… uhm… - Vamos, no lo pienses tanto. – **Ser amigos estaría bien por ahora.**

- … - Entiendo tu punto, sin embargo no me creo capaz de tomarlo así -** ¿Amigos con derechos? No suena tan mal.**

- **¡No me refería a eso!** – Te pones histérico como siempre, admite que ni tú aguantarías.

- **Tsk, con lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora no creo que dar vuelta atrás sea fácil. Sigamos como estamos.**

- ¡¿Para qué rayos me preguntas si vas a hacer lo que se te da la gana?! – Te levantaste dispuesto a irte, te detuve del brazo.

- **Onodera, la otra vez dije que te esperaría, pero, ahora… Simplemente no puedo hacerlo más, no sé cuánto tiempo me, cuánto nos tomará llegar a ese nivel.  
**  
- **Bueno, yo ya te dije lo que te tenía que decir**… - Hiciste esfuerzo por zafarte - **Además, ¿No creo que nos tome otros diez años? Jeje – **

Sencillamente, no aguanté tus palabras, eso no era un juego maldita sea. Te atraje hacia mí fuertemente, tal vez si lo hacíamos, tal vez con el contacto de nuestros cuerpos podrías ser más sincero contigo mismo. Erré al mostrarme demasiado desesperado, lo notaste fácilmente.

- **¡Tu-! ¡Suéltame!** – Verte con ese rostro me hizo reaccionar.-** ¡¿No has entendido lo que acabamos de hablar?!**

- Lo sé, lo sé, solo… Confía en mí.

- ¡Yo no confío en ti! - Sonó el timbre justo en ese momento, ¿Por qué los jodidos repartidores llegan en momentos cruciales?

- **Lo… Lo siento, me retiro.** – Saliste corriendo si siquiera atender a la puerta.

"Yo no confío en ti", pagué la comida pensando en ello.

EXTRA:

_"Demonios, yo… no debí haberle dicho eso"_ - **abrí la puerta de mi departamento y caí rendido en la alfombra, no ví el momento en el que me quedé dormido** –_ "Hm, ¡No otra vez! Ahora que recuerdo, hace más de un mes que me he quedado dormido aquí en la entrada. Iré a la cama"_ – **Miré mi reloj y ya eran las tres de la mañana, mi estómago gruñó de hambre.** – _"Mejor me preparo algo"_ – Fui a ver si es que tenía algo en la alacena aún con la luz apagada, cuando sentí algo viscoso en mi mano. – _"¿Qué rayos es..?" _– **Encendí la luz y…**

Ya me había quedado dormido luego de comer, cuando de pronto escuché un estruendoso y chillón grito, sí, era de Onodera. Salí a echar un vistazo cuando este entró corriendo a mi departamento.

- **¡¿Qué te sucede?!**

- ¡Había muchas cucarachas en la cocina! - Vociferó sacudiéndose un par de los zapatos.

- **Espera… ¡Tienes otras en la chaqueta!**

- **¡Waah! **– Me quité la prenda, si hay algo que odio son esos bichos.

- **¡También tienes en la camisa! **– Arrojé la camisa lejos de mí

- **Oh no, en tus pantalones hay varias** – Me desajusté el cinturón y me lo bajé hasta las rodillas, Un momento…ese idiota… ¡Ya veo que tramas!

- **¡Oye, suéltame!** – Ya me había tomado de la cintura el muy maldito - **¡¿Qué rayos haces?!**

- **¿Qué hago? ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer cuando la persona que amo se desnuda ante mí en la madrugada? No seas tonto.**

- ¡Que me sueltes! 

**Al final, Takano siempre tiene lo que desea, al menos por ahora.**

Gracias por sus review, ojalá les haya gustado este nuevo cap


	3. CAPÍTULO 2: NUEVAS PÁGINAS

CAPÍTULO 2: NUEVAS PÁGINAS

Esa mañana me levanté temprano para irme a mi departamento antes de que Takano lo notara, pero luego recordé la invasión de cucarachas que tenía y salí a vagar un rato hasta que la hora de trabajar llegase.

— **Ricchan, hoy llegas más temprano de lo usual. **— Me miró de pies a cabeza y añadió sonriendo —** Y con la misma ropa de ayer, ¿eh?**

— **Tuve… unos pequeños percances.**

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Qué tipo de percances por ejemplo? — El segundo nombre de Kisa debería ser 'Chismoso'—** Le conté sobre la plaga.  
**  
— **Pero, ¿Dónde dormiste anoche entonces?**

— ¡Re- Renté una habi! — Sentí un golpe en la cabeza

— **¡Oye! ¿Por qué ni siquiera te molestaste en esperarme?**

— ¡Ta-Takano-san, no andes golpeando así a la gente!

— Creo que olvidé algo la recepción — Kisa salió más rápido que volando.

— **Además no comiste lo que compré.**

— ¡Eran las tres de la mañana! En todo caso acabémosla hoy.

— No, olvídalo, hoy no puedo. Tengo asuntos que atender.

— **¿Hm? Bueno, entonces siento las molestias.**

Fue un día monótono como cualquier otro, lo raro fue que Takano casi no me llamaba y cruzábamos solo unas cuantas palabras referentes al trabajo. Por un lado eso era bueno y por otro no, ¿Se habrá enfadado por lo de ayer? Y… ¿Qué fue eso de _"Onodera, la otra vez dije que te esperaría, pero, ahora… Simplemente no puedo hacerlo más"_?; además, yo,_ "¡Yo no confío en ti!"_, aún recuerdo la cara que puso cuando dije eso, dios, debo disculparme.

Takano dijo que iría a una junta y no regresó hasta la hora de salida, por lo que lo mejor sería disculparme llegando a casa. Renté una habitación en un hotel cercano — Mi departamento estaba siendo fumigado, la señora de limpieza y el fumigador casi se desmayan al verlo— Me dije a mi mismo que solo dormiría media hora, Al final, ¡Fueron 5 horas!

"No, debo ir ahora mismo" — Mi reloj marcaba las dos de la mañana — .Por alguna razón asumía que lo encontraría despierto, debía arreglar las cosas; siempre me cuestiono por qué es que peleamos por cosas así de… no, triviales no son. Y ahí me encontraba, frente a la puerta, dudosamente iba a tocar el timbre cuando la puerta se abrió.

— **¿Yo-Yokowaza-san?**

— ¿Onodera? ¿Qué haces aquí? — Su tono de voz era bajo.

— Yo, vine a…

— Olvídalo, hazte a un lado.

— Uhm, sí

— Solo, no entiendo cómo puedes decir que amas a Masamune. — Añadió pasando al lado mío dejando la puerta del lugar abierta, alcancé a ver que guardó una llave en su camisa, ¿Sería la del departamento de Takano?

— **¿Vas a pasar o qué?**

— ¡! — Odio ser tomado por sorpresa —** S-Sí.**

Ahí estábamos de nuevo, silencio. Solo me limité a observar a todos lado menos a él, había una bolsa de medicamentos en la mesa, o al menos eso parecía por el logotipo de la bolsa. Como de costumbre, él rompió el silencio.

— **Ten **— Me entregó una libreta, tenía otra idéntica consigo.

— **¿Esto… es para…?**

— Tómalo como un diario o algo así.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡Ni que fuera una adolescente!

— Son órdenes de tu jefe, además yo también haré lo mismo.

— ¿Qué de útil tiene esto?

— Lo entenderás luego, que irritante eres…

— ¡Me niego!

— Onodera — Se acercó lo suficiente como para sentir su respiración —** Es una orden, no te pregunte si aceptabas.**

— **E-Es absurdo…** — Las inquietudes s de hace un rato regresaron a mí, ¿A qué había venido Yokozawa?, _"Dije que te esperaría, pero, ahora… Simplemente no puedo hacerlo más"_;_ "No entiendo cómo puedes decir que amas a Masamune"._ Además de eso, las llaves…

— **Por lo de hace rato, no contamines tu cerebro pensando cosas que no son.**

¿Lo que me dijo fue porque…? ¿Por qué yo no puedo…? Tal vez se cansó de mí y…

— **Yo, siento haberte molestado tan tarde, nos vemos. **— Dije ignorando lo que acababa de decir.

— **¡Onodera, espera! ¡Ya te-! **— Cerré la puerta sin deseos de oír más.

Entré a mi departamento y casi muero asfixiado, olvidé por completo lo de la fumigación. Salí rápido, llegué al hotel y aún mi mente estaba confusa, en mis manos llevaba el cuaderno que me había dado Takano. Recuerdo que en la secundaria Ann me dijo que escribir, más que una cosa de moda, ayudaba._ "Sip, luego leo lo que escribo y a veces, es algo tonto como uno se puede dejar llevar por el momento ¡Aunque Rit-chan, no te perdono por haber leído mi diario!" (Esto sucedió antes de que ella se confesara)  
_  
— **Quizá, no sea tan tonto después de todo.** — Abrí el cuaderno y comencé a escribir desde los pasados tres días.

— **Yokozawa, ¿Tienes tiempo más tarde?**

— Sí, ¿Qué sucede? Si es para ir a beber, lamento decirte que no.

**— No, nada de eso. Solo dime si tienes tiempo o no, me gustaría que vinieras a mi departamento más tarde.**

— Claro, solo déjame arreglar algunos asuntos…

— Yokozawa.

— ¿Qué, qué haces aquí?

— Te necesito urgentemente — Kirishima tenía un celosímetro para acudir en momentos así además de un agudo sentido auditivo.

— **Bueno, te espero más tarde.**

— S-Sí… — Aceptó Yokozawa sabiendo que luego de un rato sería sometido a un interrogatorio de parte de Kirishima. 


	4. Capítulo 3: Un Te amo

CAPÍTULO 3: UN "TE AMO"

— **¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada de esto?**

— Creí que no era necesario hacerlo, solo te hubiera preocupado de más.

— Pero… menudo momento en que decides hacerlo… ¿Ya se lo has dicho a Onodera?

— No, y por favor agradecería que no lo hicieras.

— ¿Por qué no? De todos modos-

— Yokozawa, no se lo digas.

— No te aseguro nada. Si van a ser así las cosas, dame tus llaves, no me arriesgo a que te pase algo.  


¨'*·~-.¸¸,.-~*'▲▼▲▼▲▼'*·~-.¸¸,.-~*'

Fue duro de hacerlo, pero, decidí contárselo a Yokozawa. Es mi mejor amigo y aunque amo a Onodera, prefiero que no lo sepa, al menos no aún. Ya suponía que la charla se prolongaría, Yokozawa es de las personas detallistas y tuve que contarle con exactitud las cosas, lamentablemente ayer Onodera malinterpretó todo, lo llamé pero no contestó mis llamadas, a veces es tan… En fin, espero que mañana sea un mejor día.

**— Oye, Onodera, ven un momento.**

— N-No, tengo que sacar unas copias.

— Genial, yo también. — Lo seguí, de otra manera seguirías evadiendo el tema. — **Con respecto a lo de ayer, ¿Acaso no te dije que solo charlamos?**

— Eso, no es de mi interés.

— ¿Ah si? ¿Si no lo es entonces por qué te fuiste así ayer?

— … — Te apresuraste en sacar las copias y marcaste la cantidad equivocada — **Por favor, solo, déjame solo por ahora.**

— Yo, nunca te cambiaría por nadie.

— Mientes, lo hiciste los pasados diez años.

— Eso fue solo por un tiempo, además, ahora las cosas son diferentes…

— En serio, ya, ya deja de jugar conmigo. Con permiso.

— Tú… — Te sujeté fuertemente —** El que juega aquí eres tú, ¿No sabes lo que es vivir esperando a ser correspondido algún día? No tener… a quien necesitas.**

— Yo… — Me acerqué a ti y rocé tus labios, a lo que respondiste con un sonrojo.

— **Dímelo**— Ambos nos mirábamos fijamente a los ojos. 

¨'*·~-.¸¸,.-~*'▲▼▲▼▲▼'*·~-.¸¸,.-~*'

_"No… No sé que hacer",_ si bien eso solo me tomaría un segundo, mi orgullo lo impedía, ¿Ya era hora de confesarme?, bueno, ya había estado a punto de suceder antes pero no de esta forma ni en este lugar

— **Solo son dos palabras, solo una vez.**

— Yo, yo… — Los recuerdos de la secundaria vinieron a mí, recuerdo aquella vez en la que me confesé, tenía miedo a que me dijeras que no; esa vez era diferente. — **Yo, te…  
**  
— **Masamune, la junta está por, oh. **— Tenía que llegar Yokozawa, ¿Por qué siempre sucede algo así? Es como si el universo conspirara. Noté como ambos se comunicaron por medio de miradas.

— **Con, con permiso. **— Salí con mi corazón latiendo como loco

Luego de eso recibí una llamada en la que me enteré que mi padre había tenido un accidente, era muy probable que ahora me presionaran más por lo de la empresa.

"_Takano-san, yo también te necesito."_

¨'*·~-.¸¸,.-~*'▲▼▲▼▲▼'*·~-.¸¸,.-~*'

— **¿Te molestaría no llegar en momentos así? Maldición…**

— Lo siento, yo, no tenía idea.

**— ¡Él estaba a punto de-!**

— Masamune, las cosas caen por su propio peso. Lo más importante por ahora eres TÚ, vayamos un rato a esa bendita junta y procura no enfadarte.

— Acabas de arruinar el momento.

— No reniegues, te lo compensaré luego, vamos.

"_Onodera, no tardes mucho por favor"_


	5. CAPÍTULO 4: ¿SUBCONCIENTE?

CAPÍTULO 4: ¿SUBCONCIENTE?

Luego de ese incidente, las cosas fueron como antes: ninguna respuesta clara de mi parte. No es fácil andar diciendo ese tipo de cosas a la gente, al menos no para mí. Por otro lado, yo, creo que él ya lo sabe, así que no lo veo estrictamente necesario. Ya han pasado dos meses desde eso, pienso que esta informalidad es lo mejor, si llegara a suceder algo… me confortaría pensando que no tuvimos nada serio. Mi padre continúa en el hospital, aún no he tenido tiempo para ir a verlo y eso tiene furiosa a mi familia, agradezco a Ann-chan por cubrirme; y mi trabajo sigue siendo como siempre.

— **¡Masamune!**

— ¿Qué rayos…? Siempre haces una gran entrada…

— ¡¿Dónde demonios está la entrega de este mes?!

— ¡¿Por qué te alteras?! ¡De todos modos es para la semana que viene!

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Me estás tomando el pelo?!

— Ta-Takano-san, hoy es 26… — Interrumpió Kisa.

— **¿Hm?**

_"¿El gran editor en jefe como pudo olvidar algo tan básico? Definitivamente su mente debe andar por las nubes"_

— **Bueno, tienes hasta el jueves para hacerlo, negocia con la imprenta o no sé.** — Dijo Yokozawa calmadamente antes de retirarse, cosa nos extrañó a todos.

— **¿Ustedes ya tienen listos sus trabajos?**

— Sí… — Respondimos todos, claro que no los teníamos listo.

—** Eso espero, ya deben aprender a ser autosuficientes y hacer bien las cosas sin necesidad de que alguien los presione, de lo contrario terminarán como ratas inútiles a las que les patearan el trasero en cualquier empresa, qué pena.**

_"¿Ratas…inútiles?"_

Saliendo del trabajo, o mejor dicho, huyendo de mi jefe, Kisa insistió en ir a beber un rato, terminé aceptando y fui con él.

— **Hip, otra… más…** — Ese era yo en mi patético estado ebrio.

— **Rit-chan, hip, eres taaan lindo, déjame ver tu rostro de cerca. **— Kisa me abrazaba por la espalda y se acercaba más a mi rostro,  
antes de perderse en el alcohol me comentó algo acerca de un tal "Yukina", no presté mucha atención.

— **Kisa… suéltame, no me dejas coger el vaso.**

— Déjame, yo lo tomo por ti. — Cogió la bebida y me la hizo beber, estábamos en una situación realmente comprometedora pero no creía que él se atreviera. 

¨'*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'▲▼▲▼▲▼'*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

_"Solo salgo 5 minutos a comprar algo y Onodera desaparece"_, desde aquella vez huías cada vez que tenías la oportunidad. Hattori me dijo que tú y Kisa habían ido a beber un rato, y no muy lejos, así que decidí ir a buscarte o de lo contrario acabarías tirado por algún callejón al día siguiente. Pasé por Otaru y te ví, gracias a que el lugar no tenía paredes sino vidrios en su lugar.

_"¡¿Qué están…?! Kisa, será mejor que te alejes ahora mismo"_, como siempre, tú todo idiota dejándote como presa fácil, ¿No entiendes mi punto cuando no quiero que te acerques a Haitani?

En el lugar sonaba una música muy movida y demasiada alta, no entiendo cómo es que la gente puede charlar ahí dentro.

— **¡Ono-! Argh…** — Preferí acércame a ustedes y ver qué cara ponían.

—** Vamos, Hip-chan, solo es un beso…**

— ¡No…!

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque yo, hip, amo a Takan — Palideciste al verme, admito que los tres estábamos igual de sorprendidos.

— **¡¿Ta-Ta-Ta-?!**

— Sí, también te amo, ahora vámonos. — Los sentidos de Kisa regresaron con el gran chisme que de seguro tendría como pan caliente para el día siguiente. 

¨'*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'▲▼▲▼▲▼'*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

_"Eso… ¡No puede haber pasado! ¡¿Por qué lo dije?! O aún más importante, ¡¿Por qué vino?!"_

— **¡Su-Suéltame!** — Me liberé como pude — **Gracias por traerme, nos vemos mañana.**

— De ninguna manera, después de lo que acabas de decir no.

— ¡¿Eh?! — Me quedé en blanco, buscaba palabras para mi defensa inútilmente. — **¡Buenas noches! **— Me alejé con brusquedad pero igual me metiste a tu departamento y me quedaste mirando por un rato sin decir nada. —** ¿Qué…pasa…? **— Mi voz aún tenía un tono extraño por el alcohol.

— **Nada, solo que pienso que eres un borracho multifacético, ¿Debería embriagarte en público más seguido?**

— No… — La mezcla de licor y sueño hizo que poco a poco desvaneciera, no recuerdo que pasó luego de eso.

¨'*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'▲▼▲▼▲▼'*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

/ Por favor sería tan amable de comunicarle eso, sé que va a ser duro para él ambas cosas /

**— Entiendo… Hasta luego…**

/ Nos vemos, oh, por cierto, hasta ahora no le he preguntado su nombre, solo lo conozco como el vecino de al lado/ 


End file.
